Some electronic displays include a light guide edge-lit by a row of light-emitting diodes (LEDs). One consideration for such displays is the efficiency at which light emission from the LEDs is coupled into the light guide. Losses at the LED/light-guide interface may result in reduced display brightness, increased power consumption, and stray light effects that may degrade display image quality.